Grade 'A' Love Story
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: i never thought the love of my life would be found in my class room...funny how this world works right?...or did i get the question wrong?  A/n sakura had a hell of a school year last year but she wants to start fresh,dating the teacher is not the answer


name:Haruno Sakura

age:16

gender:female

relationship:single

school:11th grade , all A's

work:little brown cafe / barns & nobles

i woke up, i just moved into my new house,i'm going to school i don't care what my mom wants me to be home schooled , because my last year it wasn't my best i rather not talk about it,i got up and put on a white dress shirt , red plaid skirt ,socks that came up to my knee ,airwalks, red tie and a 'do not glomp!' on it, some red lip gloss little black eyeshadow and i garbed my black back pack and was hopping down stairs, then my mom jump glomped me.

"damn it woman! i bought this pin for a _reason_!"

"why dont you want me to home school you? you know girls can be mean"

"i know ma but damn! i want to move on and not be like them got it?"

"ummmmm,...i...i.i got it,go have fun at school baby cakes"

"thanks"

she hugged me her long pink her tied up loosed and her green eye's stared at me and she knew i wanted this she let me go and i ran out the door and then she caught me by my hair.

"ow!ma!"

she stuffed an apple in my mouth like i was a pig"eating an apple on a important day gives good luck "

i took the apple out my mouth and looked at it and smiled then took another bite "thanks laters!"

"laters"

i shut the door and was running down the street to my school.

"**FORHEADDDDDDDDDDD! COME HEREEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU**~!"

i almost choked on my apple with ino glomped my from behind.

"**gosh does this mean anything anymore?"**

"excuse me" a ravened haired man bumped into me and ino, though i didn't see his face,but he had a hot back side

"_**OMFG**_!you thank thats a new student?"ino said still hanging off my back

"i don't know but who cares his most likely a freshmen"

"yeah your _**MOST LIKELY **_right"she hopped of my back but every body loves the forehead train

"**SAKURA-CHAN!"-**naruto

"**GET THE FUCK OFF!"**

_-~walking to my first period and my fav class LA-history_

"sorry i didn't see the pin"

"_**yeah right**_! use that line again i bet yah won't use it a 3rd time!"

i said running my fingers thew my head putting it the way it was earlier, then principle tsunade ran by me

"oh great your back! here i need you to watch your class okay?"

"uh?but-"

"_**now**_!"

"yes ma'am!"i ran into the class and sat down in the teachers desk , i got bored fast and pulled out a 'teen Konoha' one of my class mates called out"awww! they put forehead in charge!damn it!"

then i heard something open but i was more into the jerk who dared to called me that,

tamari moaned"look what one of you asses did"

shikamaru agreed "you've banged inner S's door,wha a drag"

"i don't care , **FOREHEAD**!"

"look i can be really nice and tell kakashi sensei when he gets here or i can be really mean and not him anything and kick your ass,pick one"i rised an eyebrow

naruto said to the jerk "i think you should just take on kakashi, if yah wanna die then take the ass-beating"

"she wouldn't would yah forehead?"

i then was off my rocker i pulled up a sleeve i think every body saw steam from my head, but then people were blushing and giggling and the guys were all looking behind me,then naruto was cutting his neck with his hand and pointing behind me , then ino put my name on a sticky note and was pointing at it.i then heard something behind me.

"sa-saku-ra?sakura? is that your name?" i turned still pissed

"yes, that's my nam-"i couldn't finish the sentence i opened my eyes, i was possibly looking at the most beautiful man in the world, he had the darkest pool eyes behind his reading glass, his face was just perfect , his hair was so black like- oh shit!**I THINK THIS IS THE GUY ME AND INO BUMPED INTO THIS MORNING! I CALLED HIM A FRESHMEN!I CALLED HIM HOT TOO**!no wait i called his back side hot**.BUT WHATS THE DIFFERENCES**?

i heard ino snicker from behind me and said between laughs

"freshmen eh?hehehehe," no body got it though i was happy they didn't.

i felt like i was turning red so i bowed and wined little when i said"i'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for yelling a little, and for my fowl language , i'm sorry"

"no need"i took my stuff and when to my seat

"but i don't allow contacts in my class take them out"

"uh?"

"you know what i mean take them out"

"ah,the only way to take off my eye color is if i do were contacts and i don't"

"that's your real eye color?"

"uh-ah, and my hair is real too" he smirked

"good to know ,good to know ,well let's move on"he took of his glass and looked at the class

"your old sensei has been moved to another school, i'm uchiha sasuke and i'm your new sensei,now i'm going to ask you guys to stand up and stated your hobbies,name, and so forth, um...sakura how about you?"he sat down in his chair and grabed a pen and started playing with in between his fingers

i got up"well most of you know me already um i'm Haruno Sakura, my hobbie is-"

someone did a fake cough and said"being a slut"

i tried not to let inner S come out, then karin got up

"oh,no no no, your not a slut sakura"

sensei smile of how nice she was being , but after the wind came the fire

"your a whore"

sensei dorpped his pen and his mouth fell and shocked at what karin said

"at lest you had the guts to stand yah ass up and say it" i smiled

"yeah!thank you whore!"

"right back at yah bitch!"i said happily

"okay, okay stop it, tomato sit down sakura continue"

"well it's ture sensei, she slept with-"

"**KARIN, **_**FUCK OFF**_!**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR SO SHUT YOUR SHITTY MOUTH**!"i picked up my backpack and left the some one was behind me.

"haruno,please slow down"

"no!screw this shit i'm gonna let my mom home school me damn it!"

"sakura,"he pulled my hand

**"what?"**

"what happened?"

"it's none of your damn biz"

"i'm a teacher,_** THAT **_just happened in my room , I want to know why it did"

"yah wanna know why?because!I almost had my virgin self taken away![his eye's widened]and i didn't wanna have sex!so he told the whole school that i'm a slut i'm a whore , oh 'when i did her she didn't bleed!' 'she wasn't a virgin she sleep with a whole bunch of people!thats way she was so good!'goddamn it! i hear those words in my head every damn day! i only have my real friends there for me, i cut my hair my so i could fit it in a hat! so people wouldn't notice the slutty pink chic!you have no idea how i felt! i felt dirty! nasty!shit!i felt pitiful!and to top it off the teachers didn't do anything! they didn't give a rats ass!"tears welled up in my eyes

"oh..oh my..god..."he pulled me close and hugged me i started to cry"just cry"

is he telling me to just cry it out?i remembered when kakashi did the same he held me and told me to just cry and cry but he couldn't anything about it and tsunade was the head of the school but she couldn't do anything either,nothing.i let it out and when i was done he grabed me by my arms

"sakura,"

i kept looking down finshing my weeping,"hey look at me please"i did

"now that i work here it will be their promble ,and if they don't i'll do it my self okay?"

i felt a little happiness in my head i felt...

"o...okay...thank you...sensei"i looked to the side . i felt safe.

"okay,now get your pertty little self in that classroom"he smiled and pointed down the hall. nodded and started walking.

okay this is just the start of the test here we go!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBTC**_


End file.
